When You Left Me
by NightChild01
Summary: YAOI! Deathfic! Losses strike in many ways. Yet, the reaction, is never quite the same....


When You Left Me

By: NightChild

***

            I heard the sound of the gun going off before I actually saw the flash that signaled the bullet leaving the barrel and cut through the air with the sickening bang that usually foretold the death of another living being--this time shattering my happy revise. Looking wildly around, I tried to spot where the shot would come from in the fraction of a fraction of a second that I had to react. I couldn't find it. But I heard the nauseating sound of something hitting the ground next to me. Slowly, ever so slowly, turning, I saw you fall. I saw the surprised look on your face before the pain set in. "Quatre!" I heard myself scream franticly.

            I didn't remember moving, but somehow I end up crouching next to your fallen, pale body. Blood…blood…red and thick…pooling around you. I felt tears stinging in my eyes as you gaze up at me with your dimming aqua eyes. I tried to smile my ever-present smile…but it cracks…like glass…and I felt my body shudder with an unheard sob. I closed my eyes, unable to look at you and still keep it somewhat together.

            "D…Duo…" My eyes snap open as I hear you rasp my name, just barely audible.

            I gently press my shaking hand to your chilled cheek. My mind nagging at me…telling me that I have to pull it together…have to get you safe. But the only thing that I could manage to do is rasp out your name questioningly as tears fell down my cheeks. Somehow I _have_ to get you safe. I _have _to save you. I _can't_…_won't_ let you die. So much blood…a puddle of blood…your blood….

            Your cool hand brings me out of my desperate thoughts. "Don't w…orry…it…it…" you smile sadly. "…doesn't hurt."

            "D-Don't…." my voice dies off as I watch your breath slow…turning ragged. "Don't leave…don't leave me…please…don't go." I whisper, nearly hysterically and I clutch you to my chest. I know I won't be able to make it without you. Why is it that every time I seem to become truly happy the universe decides to rip that happiness away from me?

            "I…I…" your voice breaks through my distressing thoughts again. "I'm…not…re…ally…leaving you." I can tell that it takes nearly all of your strength to say that…your breath becoming more and more labored…yet you press on, "I…" you gasp for air and my heart tears in two. "I…I love you, D-Du…" you become completely still.

            I went completely numb…after the soul-killing pain. There's nothing. There's nothing…nothing left for me. Nothing to keep me going…nothing at all…why should I keep going without you?! "_WHY_?!" I scream, a sorrow-filled sound…the sound of someone who has nothing left. I fell onto my side, still clutching your body to my chest and let sobs shake my frame….

            I don't know how long I lay there with you…but it was dark and you were cold and stiff by the time I stopped crying. A realization hit me…if you're not with me…then…why go on? Smiling almost insanely, I fight to my feet and stumble to the lake that we were heading to…leaving you behind…but not for long.

            Somehow I manage to stumble all the way to the lake blindly. I sit and stare at my reflection in the lake's crystalline water, the moon reflecting in my reddened, swollen amethyst eyes. My hair hanging limply in its' braid, trundles falling from the confines of it.

            How could've this happened, koi? I don't know how it's come down to this. Just this morning we were together…happy. Now…now…you're dead…. I'm all alone. The guys won't be there for me…because…well…you're with them now, aren't you? But I won't be all alone for long. I'm coming…soon…I just….

            I moved my hand and felt something cold, hard and menacing. I glance down and see what it is. A gun. How fitting…isn't this the one that shot you? I'm sure it is…I'm…not sure _how_…but…I'm _sure_ it is. I close my hand around it and lift it to look at it better. I smile sadistically and press the muzzle against my left temple. The metal is so cold…is this what death'll feel like? You'll tell me soon enough, huh? Slipping my finger in the trigger-guard I whisper, "I'll see you soon, guys." Then I gently squeeze the trigger. The last thing I hear is a bang just like the one that signaled your slow death. "Goodbye," is all I have time to say before darkness claims me.

***

            AN:

            Was that sad enough for you? I hope so…I also hope you liked it. This story is for Holly and Chris, for "beta"-ing for me and being so supportive of me for all these years.

            Please review and let me know if you liked it.

Challenge:

Write a "farewell-letter" fic in one of the Gundam Wing people's point of view (first-person), to the others who've gone before them.

More AN: 

            If you want to do the Challenge let me know when it's finished and I'll be sure to shamelessly promote it in the next installment of When Telemarketers Attack Or Mindless Dribble (my humor fic that's kinda popular).

            Feel free to IM/E-mail me any time--the info's in my bio--I don't bite.


End file.
